In the field of portable explosive devices such as hand grenades, pocket mines and the like, various safety schemes have been utilized in the prior art for preventing premature detonation/explosion. An example of such a prior art arrangement is the present applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,521, patented Dec. 6, 1966.